psifandomcom-20200214-history
Electrokinesis
Electrokinesis 'is the psychic power to manipulate energies, electrical currents, and generate electricity with the mind. Users are able to absorb, conduct, generate and manipulate a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which give the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. The user can diverse various electrical-based attacks, ranging from simple to complex attacks. Simple effects may include the ability to generate electricity, shoot lightning, or overload a circuit. More complex ones may include manipulating energy in a person, convert one’s own body into an entity of electrons, directing current in a more complex route than the one of least resistance, firing sparks, turning off electrical devices, or electrical constructs. With applications ranging from direct electrocution and high energy output, to more complex abilities such as hacking, and electromagnetism generation and constructs, the user is able to control electrons in a variety of the effects that often yield positive results, making Electrokinesis one of the most powerful and versatile element. The other side of this possible power is to create and manipulate energies into solid waves or blasts, and thus travel through electrical appliances or outlets. This power can even be used to take control of the electrons in objects, allowing motion control. If you were advanced in this, then you'd be able to generate force-fields and develop technopathy, as well as manipulate any energy. The advanced version of this is called Quintekinesis. Being that Quintekinesis is simply a stronger version of Electrokinesis, which can manipulate ''other energies as well, it is also closely related to Ergokinesis. '''Make An Electrical Psi Wheel This version of a psi wheel will help you test your electrokinetic power, even if it is very weak. Take any magnet and place it underneath any metal base on which your psi wheel will sit. Place the psi wheel on your base as if you had made any other psi wheel and that's it!!! Now test it. Take a battery and put it close to the the wheel. What happens? The wheel spins! The electric field reacts with the foil to make it spin!! Now use your own ability and force electric energy into your fingers. Move it toward the wheel. Even if you are a weak electrokinetic, the wheel will more than likely move and attract to your fingers!!!! 'Electrical Absorption' Electrical Absorption is the power to conduct and store electrical energy within the body. One with this power gains power by draining electrical devices and machines, can absorb ambient electrical energy like static in the air, and can withstand being struck by lightning (although the amount of electricity varies person to person). After enough has been absorbed, the electricity may or may not be released at will to charge small machines, attack foes and the like (if not released at will, it usually has negative effects on the user, like disorienting the thought process, speeding up the user's speech and generating static cling in the hair, etc.but never absorb too much electricity if you do you will have pain in your hands,shocks in your body until the the extra amount of electricity goes out of your body. P.S: If you try to get rid of the extra amount (for example: by your hand), your hand may have some burns. 'Electric Organ' The Electric Organ is a myogenic (muscle-like) organ which has evolved in weakly and strongly electric fish. It is used for electroreception (sense electrical fields) and electrogenesis (create electric shocks at will which do not harm the predator but do harm the prey). Electrokinesis is also used as a method of communication among other members of the species, and may be even used to attract a mate. The Electric Organ has large numbers of electroplaques (organic or inorganic plates which generate electricity), which can be used to create an offensive electrical shock (Electric Organ Discharge, or EOD) 'Training' ''Training 1'' Alright, this takes a couple of weeks to learn, so don't get frustrated if you can't do it in the first couple of days. To learn electrokinesis, start out by just closing your eyes and visualizing electricity flowing inside and outside of your body, like sparks of energy. See them shocking, actually hear them crackling and popping. Do this for 10-15 minutes a day. If you can project it out of your hands, you can try to shoot it at your TV or radio, and see if it makes the reception a little messed up, or you could try to shock someone. Do this for a while, then if you want, try to make an Electro-ball. ''Training 2'' The easiest time to do it is when you're lying in bed before you go to sleep. Close your eyes and visualize the electricity running through the body part of choice. Try to do all these things one after another or mix them. Visualize it running up say, your hand, in waves of electricity like the kind of waves old TV's get sometimes that go up the screen. Then after that, visualize it sparking and even arcing out of your finger tips and hands. Try to feel the sparks the best you can, sometimes your fingers will just go sort of numb and they will feel weird if you try to move them. Then open your eyes and do the same thing for a while...Eventually you should start seeing very faint pencil thin lines of electricity or round dot size sparks or both. Another way you can achieve your goal is on a dry warm to hot day, go out into the sun and take a deep breath. Close your eyes and hold your hand towards the sun. This will cause you to use sun-charged electrons and be able to pull them out of the atmosphere. I've had a month of practice and this works for me especially. All you need to do is watch your aura, see the electrons running through it and concentrate on them moving towards the desired area. Beginning ability 1- Electro-ball This is basically a psi ball with electricity from electrokinesis added into it. To start, visualize the electricity flowing through your body. Then, make a normal psi ball, then picture the electricity bolts coming out of your hands and your fingertips, and merging with the psi ball, making little sparks and shocks around and inside the psi ball. Do this for about 5 minutes a day, along with just picturing the electricity flowing inside of you. Just keep practicing, and when you get the electro-ball, you will be able to shock people with it. But be warned, don't use a lot of power with this exercise on someone if you know that their power is less than yours and they won't be able to handle it, this ability can really injure someone when used with enough power. Beginning move 2- Electro-blast First, make a Ball of Electricity. Then add some Energy into it. Just practice that for a few days or at least a week until you get good at it. Then after you get good at that, start to compact Electricity and Energy into your arm. After you feel that your arm is compacted with enough Electricity and Energy, blast it out of your hand. Now the objective is to try and control the blast if you can. Remember to only use a little bit of Energy and Electricity if your opponent is too weak to handle your level of power. ''Intermediate move 1- Electricity Strike'' Close your eyes and visualize you standing in a field and all of a sudden electricity strikes your arm and electricity is running through your arm and it all of a sudden shoots out of your hand. ''Intermediate move 2- Electricity Arms'' Make an electro ball and visualize it shaping itself into desired weapon. Never get too attached to your weapon. Melee- Usually easier than a ranged weapons. You just have to shape it and start whacking things/people. Ranged- Program your electricity ball into being able shooting something or someone. It is better to start with less advanced weapons. From my personal experience, the max I shot was 7 times because every shot converts a part of the actual into ammunition. There might be a way to continuously add "psi electricity" to your gun. ''Intermediate move 3'''- Force Field Generation'' First create an electric ball. then add 3x the pressure and power into the ball. then try to shape it around you or the place you wish to field by visualizing energy being from your mind to the place. then compact energy into your entire body, then try to imagine the energy circling or shaping (use whatever shape you want , duck, cat, ball, square eg) around it, then add electricity to the target and release it but quickly after releasing add a blast to make it twice as powerful. try to experiment with this. 'Intermediate move 4- 'Re-Directing Electrical Blasts To re-direct a psychic electrical blast, one must create a channel of energy through the body down the non-dominate arm (the receptive arm), into the stomach area and up the dominate arm (the protective arm). one must absorb the psychic electrical attack and channel it through this path and possibly return to sender. one must also be careful that the electrical current does not pass through the heart or the charge could cause death, which is why the electricity is channeled in to the stomach area. while it may seem that this is stolen from a television show (yeah the avatar), this method is actually tried and true. Another method of re-directing psychic electrical blasts is to create a energy ball, create a current of energy through the air that will direct the charge away from you, catch the blast in the energy ball and direct it down the energy current and away from you. this method is more difficult, takes more energy and is harder to perform. however it is the safer method of re-directing psychic electricity blasts. These methods can also be used with any psychic energy blasts/attacks with the same warnings. '''Training - Useful Manipulation ''Training 1 - Electrical Absorption'' Absorbing Electric Energy- get a battery or something that holds electricity and have your hand over the for example battery. Then visualize the electricity coming inside your hand, like two magnets. Too much can harm you. Stay positive and continue to try, you may be closer than you think. ''Training 2 - Electric Transfer'' Once you absorb the electricity touch something and visualize the vibrations traveling into the object you're touching and it should cause a shock or flicker (for a TV) or touch a battery and transfer the electricity to the battery and you should be charging it. When you get better you can just wave your hand over said battery. ''Training 3 - Electric Generation'' Take off your computer battery(make sure its fully charged) then focus and concentrate on it and it should be vibrating next visualize the vibration traveling around your whole body keep wasting the electricity in the battery until your whole body is strongly vibrating and anyone that touch's you should get shock real easily also your body would be able to resist electric so you won't be shock real easily plus your shock will be more strong if you try to shock some one. Side effects are you will be weakened in water or any other liquid and it will be a lot harder to do Hydrokinesis or any other water/liquid manipulation. ''Training 4 - Electric Sense'' This is kind of like energy sensing but for emergencies only. That means if you run out of electrical energy just recharge your self by finding the closest source of power. First you must scan the area you're in ex: a parking lot. Then visualize this place by feeling the electricity inside the objects around you. It's like looking. Then emit an electromagnetic pulse (You might need Magnokinesis). If some of these objects respond by glowing brighter or by vibrating a lot this means its a major power source. ''Other Lightning Ball'' To start out, just make a energy ball and charge it up. Next, start visualizing lightning striking down all around you. Actually hear the crack and sizzle of the lightning bolts. Then, visualize all little lightning bolts striking around your hands and striking into your energy ball and causing electric shocks inside and outside it. It will make it even better if you know how to perform some electrokinesis. You will know by the feeling you get in your hands if you have done this correctly. When it's made, blast away. Don't forget to have fun with it too and don't let having powers rule your life. "With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility" ''Electric Finger Zap'' To do this ability put your physical body's electricity into the tip of one of your index fingers constantly, and while doing this, use the electricity that is in the tip of the finger to zap an object. But before using this ability, practice it to see if it works. One way is to try zapping the tip of one of your fingers. If you succeed in doing this, then it works. Static Ball: Just like there is energy coming off of you all the time, there's electricity coming off of you all the time as well. However, the electricity usually just goes off into the air and doesn't do much of anything. To make a static ball concentrate on your aura and feel the electricity tingling through it. Try putting your hand an inch or two above your arm and feel the tiny currents zipping between your hand and your arm. Once you're good and familiar with the static electricity on your body, cup your hands like you're making a energy ball. Try to suck that energy out of your aura and put it in your hands. You should feel a bit of numbness in the aura and then in your skin as the electricity pulses through and goes to your hand. If you hold the ball near delicate electronics it may disrupt them temporarily. Finger-to-Finger Plasma Stream: When electricity is visible (like lightning) it's plasma just like fire. When you have become good at moving electricity around your body, sit with your index fingers pointing at each other with about an inch gap between them. Choose a direction and try to make the electricity flow around your whole body in a circular motion, going through the gap between your fingers. With enough time and practice you'll get sparks, flashes, and eventually a solid stream of electricity. In my experience the most common color is pink with a little orange. ''Word Of Warning'': Electrokinesis can be extremely dangerous, be extremely careful when performing any techs on this page! Videos for Electrokinesis training: Category:All Abilities Category:Psychokinesis Category:Psionics